Afterthought
by bugaboo107
Summary: Steph gets drunk at a nightclub after a long month of mixed emotions running through her mind. Who comes to her rescue? What does she realize about herself and someone else?


I own zip. Zilch. Nada.

I thank the ingenious Janet Evanovich for creating such wonderful characters to play with. One of whom all I can say is 'Yum'.

Rated for language.

Enjoy!

**Afterthought **

Stephanie looked around the nightclub, seeing all the cute guys, but not one of them even close to her age, no one in her arena tonight. Oh well; they were probably in high school, with fake Ids and all-- to party, relax, and have a few beers with friends. And here she was: to relieve her mind of the image of the Man-in-Black, and that was all. She was looking to sink her mind (and teeth) into a nice alcoholic amber-colored beverage, otherwise known as a beer.

_He_ had always been in-and-out of her life for the past few years, but this time, it had taken a toll on her.

After a month of no communication, she was angry and hurt. _He_ had just left her in the dust. Again.

She recalled their conversation.

_"Babe, I have to go out of state. The other guys and Tank will be here to watch your back. Stay out of trouble."_

_At that point, she didn't yell at him for thinking she was incapable of taking care of herself, she was purely lost. He was leaving again, after being back for two weeks? _

_To tell you the truth, she wanted him, and only him to be by her side. Not the Merry Men, as much as they treated her like 'one of the guys'. She was independent, but Ranger was her addiction, cure, whatever you wanted to cut it. She was... in love with him. And everyone knew it except herself. She tried denying her love for him, but couldn't. Morelli knew. _

_"How long will you be gone?"_

_"A month."_

_That was the extent of their conversation before he slipped out of her car parked in front Vinnie's office. She sat their motionless. As though she had been struck by lightning. Her nerves were on edge._

_She was sad._

_Angry._

_Lost._

And yet, she had felt afraid, for him, and for her, because _he_ wasn't around.

Even after all the times he left her, she always worried.

There was no one 'watching her back', toying with her, stealing her kisses in the alleys, taking her breath away (in a good way, of course) or just simply talking to her.

She missed him, a lot, in all of her resentment. And maybe loved him in her 'own way'. You can love someone and hate someone at the same time, right? A flame burned in her chest, in hopes that one day (soon), he would say something equivalent to the way she felt about him. She knew they had lust and desire for each other, but was that all? A purely sexual connection?

She hoped not. She prayed not.

But now was no time to worry, she was her for a task.

To rid her mind of _him_.

She straddled the silver barstool and gave the gangly bartender an eyebrow raise.

"Can I have a beer please?"

"Sure."

The bartender popped open a cool beer, and handed it to her before leaving to attend other customers, all lined up at the counter on a Friday night. Feeling dreary and worn, Stephanie put her arm on the counter and put her head in her hand, holding it as thought it was as heavy as her heart.

Trying to rid her mind of the image of the 'hot' Cuban Batman, she asked the bartender for a straw. Strange but maybe she could focus her attention on it, and not on anything around her.

"You want _what_?" he yelled over the ruckus in the club, the loud repetitive electronica music in the background.

"A plastic straw, you know one of those that sticks out of a sippy-cup for kids--"

He gave her an eye-roll worthy of a ticked-off 'Burg housewife's and went into the back room. He brought back a pink straw, and said, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Her mind was blank and she drowned out her worries in the cold beer, sipping quietly to herself. Tonight, she wanted to fade and drown into the background. She didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. As Stephanie finished the soothing liquid, she stared feeling woozy. She hadn't had this feeling for quite a while, and it felt **good**, even if it set her mind to a different beat-- a ravaging, wild one that was soon to be unleashed.

She was even starting to think the heavily pierced nose-ring, eyebrow-ring, lip-ring; earring-ed man behind the counter could end her worries, no in the sexual way of course… or maybe? She could barely keep her eyes open. Disorientation. Fuzzy mind. She shook her head to clear that image of her hair getting caught in one of his rings.

Wow, boy was her mind dizzy and cluttered.

-cccccccccccccccccccc-

Six beers later and a dance (if you could all it that) around the club, she felt a light buzz, and asked the bartender for yet _another_ beer through hooded, weary eyes under the lush, thick lashes, fluttering them for effect (not something she did normally).

"Whatever you want, honey."

Stephanie asked coyly, "You want to dance with me?"

"I would love to, but I'm working two shifts tonight and the bar is pretty busy tonight. Sorry. Hey, any one of those guys over there would love to dance with a pretty girl like you."

-ccccccccccccccccccc-

_Out of nowhere_, the high-strung, high-maintenance Intergalactic Princess flew into view. Unexpected and full blast.

A bad consequence for her actions.

"WHAT? I'm-I'm not good enough for anyone anymore? I am just getting in everyone's way? I don't mean too, but no one ever tells me. I feel like an idiot that everyone is trying to get off their back-- my faggot ex-husband dumped me for a bimbo, my parents want me out of the house and to get married and have kids, Morelli wants me in his life if only I will become a perfect housewife, and-and Batman uses me like-like-like a **rag**. I'm I just some disposable being?"

_Out of nowhere (again), _she attempted to get up on the counter, swinging her leg up and over the stool and holding onto some nearby shoulder for support as she heaved herself up to the marble counter. There wasn't exactly a planned motive, just wanting to 'sit down' on the shiny, smooth black marble counter. Her mind had disintegrated in a six-year-olds. With a light buzz humming through her body, and a cute outfit, she felt like she was on top of the world, literally. The room began to circle around her and she was seeing doubles of the pierced man, a scary image. Something out of a sci-fi movie. The tattoos on his biceps seemed to 'pop' out a bit, into small dragons (the size of a lizard) and flowers, were they?

Then, her world turned black.

-cccccccccccccccccccc-

Moments later, she woke up to the sweet smell of Bvlgari. That distinct smell. _What_?

She moaned sensually, and stretched, before she realized that she was in someone's arms. Well-built, with a sturdy chest. Hmm. Her mind focused and she spun around voraciously, almost foaming at the mouth. Eyes pure solid cobalt blue in the flashing fluorescent lighting of the club. She would have been a sight to see for the animals' control officers down the block. Angry and ravaged.

It was indeed who she thought it was.

He had a tiny smirk on his face, emotionless and empty, unless you were Stephanie. She had grown to know all his little facial expressions, and this was the "hey-cutie, you-just-made-a-fool-out-of-yourself, I'm- silently laughing- to- myself"-one.

She wasn't surprised. He always came at bad times.

She instantly pounced out of the grasps of the tiger and stood in front of him, arms crossed as a pissed-off look washed over her ruddy features.

"What are you doing here… as you can see, I was getting along just dandy with the guys. I don't need you, or your cars, or anything for that matter. GO away," she announced, trying to keep a straight face.

Before she muttered a soft, "Please."

She started to turn, but he caught her in the shoulder, his fast cat-like reflexes. He spun her over and into his warm chest. She flinched in his affectionate embrace, and he stepped away and looked at her straight in the eye. Hurt and stung that she had flinched in his familiar grasp. The one that had held during all those times.

Stephanie closed her eyes, her long lashes fanned across her cheeks, before she opened them again painfully slow.

She was the first to speak.

"C'mon Ranger, tell me-- where have you been for the past month. I called your cell-phone, and it was off every time. I called Tank and he told me you were busy, yeah right. If you had something urgent and didn't want me to know about, you could have told be before you left. I would have understood-- I'm like a-a-a- tick that you can't get rid of. If I'm being a bother, you can just tell me, I don't want to come off as clingy, because I definitely am not. I'm really sorry, it's just--"

"Babe, what are you doing here?" he said, flatly, monotonously.

Stephanie didn't answer him. She looked down into toes peeking out of the peep-toe heels she was wearing, as if searching for an answer.

"Not much, just relieving my mind." Neglecting to say, _of you_; and left toward the back of the club to the bathroom, or the exit.

He followed behind her, but she stopped the 'game' when she entered the ladies' room. She didn't even look back to give him an angry 'Burg glare that she used so many times on him. She went into a stall, locked it, pulled the cover down, and slumped into it.

_Thank God I'm not in the 'Burg, _she said to herself. She was somewhere in Trenton, after driving around the area looking for somewhere to rest her soul. And she found this place. Tucked behind the trash management area. Nice location. The bouncers let her in without hesitation, she looked like a regular customer, dressed in a short jean skirt and slinky white blouse showing tons of cleavage, with her hair wild and frenzied. She didn't feel like wearing much that night. And her makeup-less face probably scared them into allowing her in without any fees; just a nod.

One simple nod. It reminded her of the Merry Men (a term loosely used).

She heard the door open and close, and knew it was Ranger.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is the ladies' room," she said in a monotone, indifferent tone. She really didn't give a _fuck_ about the man. He didn't give a _fuck_ about her. She was a complacent, forgiving _fuck_, one that didn't have any attachments, just an orgasm.

That was how she felt right now. Used and sullied.

He came to her stall, knocked and waited. She saw his leather loafers peeking out from her position, she hugged her knees, afraid to let go.

"Babe, please come out."

She knew she was being her stubborn self, and especially after the couple drinks, but she didn't respond. Stupid drunken trance.

"Okay, I'll just wait on the couches over here, and tell you everything. You are right, you deserve to know."

**Deserve to know**. Hmm.

_Okay, I'll give him a chance. Only one_.

Ranger started.

"I didn't tell you earlier, because I didn't want to get you involved. They are very powerful men with connections. They would do anything for anything. I was in Florida. There was a riot over there at the pier a few months ago, over who was getting what gun shipment. Ironic that the one time the 'turf' lords set aside their differences, they end up killing each other. The riot grew wild and frenzied, and one of the top 'turf' lords was shot in his hip. Along with one of my men in Miami. The police arrived, a little late I think, but all the gangs were gone, with the guns. They took 'Ivan the Terrible' in. My man disappeared, and I know it was against his own will. He scribbled something on the wall about them knowing about his role. The police have been on the watch ever since, but everyone's underground, but word was out on the street that the Serpents are willing to do an exchange."

He paused, waiting for her response, but nothing came. Even it the story wasn't sounding to good, she wanted, no needed to hear more.

"Ivan for my man-- Mo, but no police could get involved. Mo was with me in the Special Forces. He was the big brother I never had. He taught me things that I could never learn elsewhere.

_Yeah, like how to make a girl fall fucked-senseless, haplessly in love with you, and then abandon her._ But she instantly regretted what she thought.

"He saved my back more than a couple times, and his life was on the line. I spread the word that I was going for the exchange, that wasn't going to involve the police. I got Ivan out of incarceration and we did the exchange at an empty warehouse. It did fare too well. Mo's dead. Ivan's out _there_ now, doing who knows what with the guns. And it's my fault. I lost my friend, and just made the world a _more_ dangerous place. I'm a fuck-up."

_My eyes were wide with shock and horror, my heart beating hard against my ribcage. Why didn't he tell me? Mo was a friend? Dead? I would have understood. And that he had to deal with me after that situation. Oh my God. Please forgive me. _

She realized that _her_ desires had no merit. A man's life had been on the line. Hanging onto a thread from what she knew about the gangs in Miami. Ranger had gone away so quickly so that she wouldn't worry about him in Miami. He had slipped away quietly so that she would worry.

All for her.

The selfless man he was.

Only to come back to an angry woman, who couldn't handle anything. A female in a drunken-stupor, over-reactive and clashing.

Stephanie unlocked the stall and collapsed into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I am such an --"

"Don't be babe," he whispered into my ear, placing a soft kiss on the shell.

She didn't sob. She needed to stay strong, even in her inebriated state. Ranger had done so for her, and she needed to do it for him. She owed it to this man she **loved.**

The gallant, egoless man she loved, and worshiped, sometimes.

He had just lost someone dear to him, and here she was crying over speculation if he had just 'abandoned her'. Now, she was thankful that he hadn't told her, it would have wracked her brain more. She would have pulled out all her hair. That she didn't know where Batman was.

She was so sorry. Oh, so sorry.

"Let's go home, babe."

Stephanie nodded against his strong chest. He held her waist as they left the girl's bathroom, just as a young midriff-baring girl was coming in. She ogled Ranger like he was Batman in all his glory, not realizing that she was walking into the trash can.

They slipped out the backdoor to his Turbo.

Ranger helped her dizzy self into the passenger-side seat, and got into his own. Stephanie felt lightheaded and nauseous as the car hummed into action. The last thing she remembered was Ranger turning out of the parking lot.

-cccccccccccccccccccccccc-

She didn't know when she woke up, but someone was snuggling her into her comfortable bed, bringing the comforter up to her chin. She didn't even question that she was still wearing her bra, with a pair of pajamas. _She didn't question who put them on either_.

Stephanie felt a feathery kiss on her cheek, and this woke her up with a slight groan.

Her eyes fluttered open like Sleeping Beauty and she looked into Ranger's pained expression. It told of desire and loss in a flurry of emotions, and maybe even hints of something she couldn't describe, maybe fear.

"Ranger, will you stay with me tonight," she whispered quietly, closing her eyes, afraid of rejection, nothing.

"Yes."

And then those words escaped her mouth, "I love you."

She had never said those words to anyone after her wedding day to Dickie "The Dick" Orr (that bastard!). It was something like a jinx, but she was sure that it wasn't now. Her intoxicated state allowed her the satisfaction that everything would be all write, a happily-ever-after kind of ending.

And it was that night. Ranger slipped off his black cargos and sweater and slipped in beside her on the bed. She still faced away from him, not wanting to meet his expression, and she didn't have too. Ranger snuggled against her, his front side, molding in perfectly with her backside. Spooning.

He tucked his chin at niche where her shoulder met her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her like a baby.

He held her as though anything could take her away from him. Like he was her protector. Savior. Knight in Shining Armor. Prince.

Batman.

Even Batman needed love sometimes.

-ccccccccccccccccccccccccc-

An hour later, Stephanie was asleep, her breathing steady. Ranger opened his mouth and uttered, "Usted es mi amor."

Those words that had _plagued_ his mind, and held it together during the tough times.

-cccccccccccccccccccccccccc-

**Usted es mi amor. Te quiero más que nada.You are my love. **

**I wanted to create a high-strung Stephanie and then bring her back down to reality, with the help her a favorite superhero… Ranger (!). It was just a one-shot to express myself (it popped into my head this week, and I could get it out!), so comments are really appreciated. (I know it's not the best-planned out story…, I was just trying to get out all the ideas that were running through my frenzied little mind)**

…**C**


End file.
